


An Understanding

by BeaniesAndTOMS



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Spanking, its kind of a tease, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaniesAndTOMS/pseuds/BeaniesAndTOMS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry stays out late with Nick. Louis does not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving over from [tumblr](http://www.kissharryyoufool.tumblr.com). This was a prompt that went a little long so was posted seperately, so it's kind of a tease. Sorry xx

The second Harry stepped in the door, he was shoved face first into the wall. He could feel a solid body behind him, pushing him tightly against it, and warm breath was fanning out over his neck, lips inching closer. All the lights were off in the flat save for the small lamp on the living room table that stood a few feet away. Its glow was dim but Harry knew who it was nonetheless.

He felt something touch his ear, presumably a mouth, and opened his own to speak but was cut off. “Thought you were going to be home at ten? That was over two hours ago.” Louis’ voice was gravelly and deep.

“I was, but Nick wouldn’t stop drinking and got pissed. I couldn’t just _leave_ him there.”

“You couldn’t, hmm? And why the hell not?”

Harry couldn’t help but scoff. “ _Why_? What kind of a question is that?”

“One that deserves an answer.” His words were accompanied by a forceful press against Harry’s back with Louis’ chest, shoving the younger boy even further against the wall and he let out a ‘humph’ in surprise.

Harry was taken aback by his boyfriends actions, thrown off by his inability to see Louis’ face and read his expression. “Um, just - you know how he is. He’ll throw himself at any stranger that walks by when he’s got alcohol in him.”

Louis’ body seemed to tense even more behind him, shifting even closer, no space left between their bodies. Harry could feel every breath Louis made, every rise and fall of his chest against Harry’s back. “I’m failing to see how whether or not he wants to throw himself at someone concerns _my_ boyfriend in any way.” There was a sharp edge underlining his tone, a shark threatening to break through the surface of water, and Harry shivered.

He shook his head feebly. “Lou, n-no. S’not like that, and you know it.” He made to turn around, wanting to see Louis and let the older boy see his eyes, to show him how serious he was and kiss him, but he was unable to. Louis’ body stood firm behind him, holding him in place against the wall and Harry released a low sound of frustration. “ _Lou_ , let me go.”

“Let you go?” he ground out. Before Harry realized what was happening, he was being briskly spun around and propelled against the back of their sofa, yelping in surprise as his hips slammed into it. Louis settled a hand between the younger boy’s shoulder blades, pressing until Harry was leaned over the back of the piece of furniture, staring down at the seat cushions with his hands sinking into the material to hold himself up.

He looked behind him, eyebrows furrowed. “Louis…,” he trailed off in confusion.

Louis spanned a hand out over his bottom, sliding it over the curve of it before drawing his hand back and then bringing it forward swiftly, a resounding smack traveling through the air. Harry’s body jolted forward in shock, exhaling sharply. “You are not to be late home, when you’re supposed to be at home in bed with _me_ , and especially not because of fucking _Nick_ ,” he gritted out.

Harry’s mind was whirling as he tried to come up with a response. He could feel himself becoming unbelievably turned on by Louis’ behavior and tone of voice, though, always having loved when the older boy’s dominant side came out, and it was clouding his thoughts. He sucked in a breath as his pants and boxers were abruptly shoved down to his knees, the cool air meeting his skin and sending a shiver down his spine.

“Louis, listen to m-” The older boy’s hand hit his bare cheek and Harry lurched forward slightly, his hands grasping the back of the couch with white-knuckled fists.

Louis leaned forward and grabbed a handful of Harry’s hair, tugging his head back by it and forcing the younger boy to look him in the eye. “I don’t care whether Nick is drunk. If he wants to fuck someone, you let him fuck them. I don’t give two shits about it, as long as he’s not fucking you,” he growled out, his palm harshly meeting Harry’s skin again, and Harry let out a grunt, struggling to maintain his composure. “Do you understand me?”

Harry tried to nod but was unable to due to how tightly Louis was holding his head in place. Louis began to hit him at an unrelenting pace then, each more powerful than the last and causing Harry’s hips to pitch forward against the back of the couch with each one, his now unclothed shaft rutting up against the material.

Harry attempted to speak, but was stopped every time by another smack to his arse. Small ‘uh’s were tumbling from his lips with each one, gradually turning more breathy and airy as the pain began to transform into pleasure, the stinging and the burn sending a rush of heat up his body, his face flushed with arousal and glistening with perspiration. His cock was growing stiff against his stomach, stuck between his body and the couch, the friction between the two sending his head reeling.

Louis stopped suddenly. Harry was sure that his skin was beat red by now, certain that he would be unbearably sore when tomorrow came, but he couldn’t help from whining high in his throat in disapproval. Louis jerked his head back again by his hair, mouth skimming up his neck and to his ear. “ _Do you understand me_?”

Harry could only whimper in response, jaw slack and lips slick from where he’d been sucking them into his mouth. “Y-yes, I understand. Louis, _please_.“ He knew Louis knew how turned on and achingly hard he was, could tell by the older boy’s hoarse tone and the way his hands were trying to stall Harry’s hips from bucking forward against the couch.

Louis abruptly released him, stepping back so that there were mere inches between the two. “Now, I highly suggest you get to the bedroom and get naked before I count to three.”

Harry had never became alert and aware so fast, scrambling towards their room without a word and tossing his shirt to floor before he’d even made it to the hallway.


End file.
